Of Fathers
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: He didn't want him here, he didn't owe it to anyone. But Amy managed to point out the untrue fact, may he just add, that he deserves to know them. But he's not coming back into his life, not after what he did. (Minor character death, which means slight angst.)


**_Summary: He didn't want him here, he didn't owe it to anyone. But Amy managed to point out the untrue fact, may he just add, that he deserves to know them. But he's not coming back into his life, not after what he did.  
><em>**

**_I donnot own B99 or any of it's characters. _**

**_Of Fathers  
><em>**

**_3rd Person _**

He knew it was gonna happen, well he didn't. He wouldn't admit that to Amy, the woman is always right! Until she's wrong, it only happened once and it happened by pure fluke because she was high on that gas they give you in labor- he still can't pronounce it- so she was screaming even if she didn't need to and it came out wrong. He can't actually remember what it was, mainly because the second that little girl was put into his arms... he didn't know a lot. Neither with the second, all he remembers there is the firsts little hand reaching to hold her.

He hopes he remembers with the third, he can't keep missing it because of cuteness overloads.

But she was too young, both parents were afraid she'd drop her. Of corse Amy's father let her hold the baby when they'd gone out and left him in charge, the poor man got an ear full from both mother and daughter. But he can't use that expression much now... people don't know what he's talking about. Not like they did anyway, and it's not like he used it a lot.

Maybe only in the first year after their first was born, as Amy's brother told him- it's all about mother and baby at first, it's like your not there. He thinks Tate told him that, he's not sure, it could have been Richard or Marcos... (again)... he's not sure, but they're the main suspects here. It didn't really matter at the time, he's not even sure why it's still in his head.

Back to the main subject, he really was surprised to say the least, he was shocked and partly angry. Alright! A lot angry, but he didn't want his young daughters to hear him yell and scream about their grandfather.

Oh yeah! That's right! He came back, thinking he can take over again and be a father.

_What an asshole! _He thinks, bitterly, to himself and it's like Amy can read his mind because she nudges him and reminds him that there are children nearby. His children for that matter. The two most beautiful girls he's ever seen in his life, excluding their mother- because lets face it, Amy is beautiful and many women wish they were like her. He wouldn't ever dream of leaving any of them,**_ ever!_**

His mother tells him it's good to think like that, and he's ten times the man his father will ever be. He believe her and knows she's right, because there is no way in hell he's related to this _bullshitter _of a man. The man who walked into his shared home with his wife and daughters, he was now debt free - Thank god for Amy's father!- and was fully committed on spending all his money he had to his family, and started to criticize everything. And he means, _I _mean, everything.

The flooring, 'cause apparently it's unsafe to not put bubble wrap on corners on a _round (may I just add) _table, he's only just got Amy to stop going on about putting bubble wrap on anything! The couches, 'cause normal material can hurt their little legs and the wood could hurt their little heads, his children are not stupid! They know not to crouch down on all fours and bang their head on the wood at the bottom!

They're freaking five and three for god sakes, maybe Missy doesn't know but Livvy sure as hell does! He criticized the door, it had a baby door (thingy) in case they fell over, the little baby door was too high a step. Again, his children are not stupid!

And by the way, I've just realized that you don't know which child is which... lemme clear that up. Livvy is the oldest (Livvy short for Olivia Leena) and Missy is the youngest. ( Missy short for Melissa Rose) Missy looks _exactly _like Amy, it's rather creepy, the only difference is that she's a tiny bit ginger. He doesn't _really _know _how _it happened but his mother told him certain traits can be passed even from different generations.

This theory was further explained with Livvy, she was blonde. This could be explained, she had a slight brown tint at first... but that filed out to completely blonde, Amy's mother was blonde. He's saying was, she _is_ blonde. Livvy's hair did change a lot, after completely blonde it went darker. Then completely dark and his color, she looked like him. So there was a little nice balance.

His father was confused when Amy explained, not that he deserved an explanation. Jake didn't even want his kids near him, but as long as Livvy stayed perched on his lap and Missy stayed behind Amy coloring, he still didn't like it.

He didn't want him here, he didn't owe it to anyone. But Amy managed to point out the untrue fact, may he just add, that he deserves to know them. But he's not coming back into his life, not after what he did. He won't let his two daughters know their 'grandfather' to well and then be saddened when he leaves again, because he's not staying. They don't deserve that.

"They're beautiful." His father, Kenneth (he preferred Kenny, Amy called him as such but Jake stuck as the strict parent... although with the girls he was like a softer Terry.) said when Amy had brought them upstairs for a moment. "Did a good job. And there's another on the way, do you ever stop? "

"A good job?" He's confused, Kenneth nods. "On?"

"Kids, some people don't get as lucky. They get children with disability's and things like that." He waves it off.

"How would you ever know they don't? You were _never _here, ever. Never even seen 'em be-fuckin'-fore." Kenneth sighs. Jake_ really **hates **_him right now, even if they did (which they both do he'll let it be known to him) why would it matter? He'd still love his kids, why the hell not?

Just because Missy has a 30% chance of having glaucoma (from the man he has the unfortunate 'pleasure' to call his father) which also causes her to have many difficulty's with her eyes. (Cataract (Clouding in the eye which could cause her to go blind) and some type of allergy (he's not sure which.)) And maybe Livvy has Kidney reflux and maybe it's serious, but so what?

It doesn't mean he won't love them even if they aren't immensely perfect, because he doesn't see that with them.

* * *

><p>It's not until he's gone that he paces around their kitchen while Amy leans against the counter. "Why does he- why was he?"<p>

She sighs and stops his pacing, she looks him and the eyes a and gives him an '_I need to talk_' look. "Fine, talk." She sighs again and holds his shoulders.

"I get why your upset Jake, I really do. But frankly I'm almost one hundred percent sure that he didn't mean what he said in a horrible way," He looks to his shoes. "He came back to see them, that's what matters right now. Maybe he's not the best dad, but are any of us?"

"This doesn't happen in real life, dad don't just come back-"

"Then you should count your blessings he did! If it were me in your shoes, I'd let him in a little. Keep contact, I couldn't stand the thought of not being near him for so long and just let him go." He sighs. "Listen, hundreds of kids never see their dads again when they leave. But your dad is _back, _imagine if Missy or Livvy were in your shoes-"

"They won't ever need to be." He states, like hell he's ever leaving them. "I'm never going, your stuck with me." He holds up his left hand and swirls the ring around on his finger. "Forever."

She sighs and shrugs. "It's your choice on whether or not you want him in _your _life, but I sure as hell want _our _kids to know their grandad."

She's won...and everyone knows it.

* * *

><p>"I'm not doing this willingly, just so you know." He informs Kenneth. "Amy is dead set on the kids knowing you." Kenneth sighs and nods.<p>

"I know this isn't easy for you, but damn!" Kenneth exclaims. "You got the good life."

He does, however he won't admit it to him. Jake does occasionally 'brag' about how happy he is when Amy isn't there, she'd _so_ make fun of him... and maybe get Livvy to as well. He 'brags' about how beautiful his kids are, and how lucky he is. To himself he sounds like he's bragging and maybe he does, but the people he loves and who love him don't care. They'd rather have him bragging about that than crying over it.

"How so?"

"Beautiful wife, great kids, wonderful in-laws if their anything like your wife, steady job, nice house-" He gestures around to the lounge.

"If it weren't for Amy I'd be in seriously shitty debt y'know? Shes the reason we have all this, at first kids was a no. Y'know that? We couldn't _afford _to have kids as much as we may have wanted them, because we did. We really, really did... but we couldn't. And then after a while we finally could, but life was a big bitch and time caught up." Kenneth nods, feeling sincerely sorry. "Then, everything was right. We couldn't for about a year, and it killed me to see her like that."

He doesn't really know where he's going, but he's damn sure he's going somewhere. "Constantly negative, it got tiring. Then! Livvy." Jake realizes that standing up does help project what your trying to say, better keep that in mind.

"The blonde?"

"Brunette _now_." Kenneth nods. "Then Missy after god knows how long trying again, it wasn't that long after Livvy. Now..."

"Now?" Kenneth asks, unaware of what he means. "What? Is she pregnant again?"

"Yeah, another one huh?" He smiles to himself. "It seems like a lot hm? It isn't. Not to me, we wanted a big family."

"Big family?" Kenneth asks. "Jacob I couldn't even deal with you. If I ever see you or any of your children again I could handle being a grandad to more than two! That's stretching me out!"

"It's not your choice! If Amy and I choose to have five kids, we'll have five. If we stop at three that's fine too, four. I don't care! If you get seven hundred grandchildren than you get 'em." Kenneth has the nerve to look upset. "And I was seriously considering what Amy said, about letting you see them?"

"What about it-"

"Not gonna happen! Screw that, I can't believe you." He walks out the lounge to the hall with Kenneth in tow. "I don't want you in my kids lives." He states. "I don't want you in _my life, _Amy's life, her brothers lives." Kenneth looks upset now and Jake isn't even finished.

"Who ,by the way, are called Richard, Tate, Marcos, Barney, Daryl, Oliver and Daniel!" Crap, he didn't realize he knew all their names. "Big family! You can't handle it." Kenneth rolled his eyes the way a parent would if a child is being annoying or begging for attention. "Amy's mom's life, Amy's dad's life, my moms life. Keep away." He opens the door and gestures him out.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I-"

"Save it." He gestures out and Kenneth walks to the directions he's pointing, out the door. "Write a fucking book for all I care." He slams the door, giving Kenneth a second to move. A sharp hiss of pain tells him it wasn't enough time.

Jake turns to face Amy, who has a disapproving look on the face before gesturing behind her. Missy is sitting on the stairs with her head on her balled fists with a red nose and watery eyes. "What's wrong with her?" He hadn't seen her yet since she'd been asleep.

"She's got a cold, then she was sick." Amy states, putting her hair into a messy bun. "Think she might need a hug from her daddy." Missy rubs her eyes tiredly and sniffs. "She's tired."

"Why doesn't she go back to bed then?" Jake asks, scooping the three year old into his arms and she yawns. "Hm?" She shakes her head. "You want something to eat?"

"Jake, she's just thrown up." Amy complains. "She can't hold down food well."

"Missy, tell your mommy you can eat." He orders and she smiles a little before nodding.

"I feel bit betta." She claims, still unable to pronounce her 'R's a 'w' (s) well... or at all.

Jake hums in agreement and kisses her nose, she giggles and plays with her ginger locks. Amy puts the back of her hand on the little girls forehead and sighs. "She's a little cooler, maybe some sips of water and toasted bread will help her out." She silently pleads for him to do it. "I'll go get her a blanket and you can cuddle up on the sofa. That sound good?" Missy nods and Jake brings her into the lounge while Amy goes to get a blanket.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Captain Holt?" Jake whispers into the phone, careful not to wake Missy. "Hey. Amy and I have decided to call the sitter and tell her not to come over today, Missy isn't well. So one of us is gonna stay home and look after her." Amy points to herself continuously, although she has an important meeting with a victim of theft today. The woman insisted to see Amy today<em>, not the other Latina-<em> her words. "Yeah, me." Amy sighs and then if looks could kill... he'd be dead basically.

"I'm sending Amy in, hm. Yeah, father and daughter bonding sir!" She hits him on the arm and picks up the baby monitor from the side of Missy's crib, they'd made a mental note to get the bed soon but she showed no interest in leaving that cot behind! "Thanks, Amy wants to kill me so I gotta go. BYE!" He yells into the phone and puts it on the side. Amy takes the monitor and puts new battery's in it, putting it down, before walking out with a frown.

"Go away."

"No, Ames." He closes the door behind him and follows her downstairs into the lounge. Seconds later he hears the faint wheezy breathing of Missy from the baby monitor in the lounge. "Listen, you _have _to go in."

"I wanna look after her!" Amy complains. "She's my baby, I gotta stay." She hugs herself. "I'm calling Holt-" She goes to reach for the phone on the table but he stops her.

"No you aren't."

"Please?" She gives him the puppy dog eyes but he just glares.

"Go get your make up on and go to work." She sighs. "That's an order."

"Jake! Please!?"

"No, go to work." He points to the door and in the direction of the stairs. "Love you." He kisses her before she can hit him.

"Love you too you big jerk."

* * *

><p>He's almost one hundred percent sure Amy called everyone they know and told them not to come down for a little bit, she 'didn't want anyone else to get ill' his ass. She just wanted the news that he didn't let her stay home go around everywhere. His mom called, curious as to whether or not her youngest grandchild was terminally ill.<p>

"No, she's not."

_"Can I talk to her?" _

He looks over to his daughters ill form, watching TV happily. "Miss, you wanna talk to your nanny?"

"'Hich one?" So close to a 'W' there, at least she's trying.

"My mommy."

She nods happily and takes his phone from him, making it look massive in her tiny hand. "Nanny!"

He listens in for a minute before Missy yawns again and he decides to take the phone back. _"She sounds alright, you keep-" _She gives a massive long mother lecture on what to do as if he doesn't know.

* * *

><p>It's not until later he wants to cry, when Amy gets home she looks so tired and worn out he wants to cry. She curls up next to Missy and, now, Livvy and kisses both of their heads. "You alright?" She looks up at him and shakes her head.<p>

"Being three months pregnant with a sick daughter and having to go to work worrying is wrong." He sighs. "It's all your fucking fault."

"Hey," He warns. "Mind the swear please." She sighs. "Livvy," She looks up at him too. "Take you sister upstairs for a second please." She nods and grabs her little sisters hand and takes her up. "I'm sorry I sent you in."

"Sorry for swearing, I'm just tired and upset and tired again-"

"Upset?" She looks slightly scared to tell him something.

"Don't get mad."

"When you say that it makes me a little mad."

"Your mom phoned this morning." He's intrigued. "Your dads in hospital, I wanted to tell you! I did." He takes a step back. "I just didn't wanna worry you yet and-"

"So you lied?" He asks. "We're married! You're supposed to tell me everything and anything!" She hides her face in her hands and he can hear her sniffing.

"I'm sorry! I just-"

"Which hospital?"

* * *

><p>That's how ended up in a hospital with a still sick Missy, a confused Livvy and an upset- 3 months along pregnant- Amy Santiago. Otherwise known as his crazy ass family whom he loved to pieces, going off to see the man who made his life father-less. "Mr Peralta? Mrs Peralta?" A nurse approached, both Amy and Jake stood. "He'd like to see Mrs Peralta if that's alright?" Jake nods and sits back down.<p>

* * *

><p>"What'd he say?" Jake asks as soon as she re appears. "Wait why do I care? I don't care." She sighs. "Can we go?"<p>

"Why?"

"The kids are tired," Missy had already fallen asleep. "And we need to talk."

"Wait," She stops him. "If you didn't care, why are you here in the first place?" She asks. "Why come down here if he didn't mean _anything _to you?" He shrugs off the hand that prevents him from walking.

"He's an ass, I'm leaving." She watches him leave, trying to determine what to do.

"He's dying." She states, Jake stops in his tracks. "He didn't come down just to see his family, to apologize." He turns to face her. "He's here because he's dying, he wanted the kids to know him. Or at least just you!" Jake walks back.

"Wanted? Past tense? What- are..." She looks tearful. "Is he..." He takes a deep breath and she shakes her head.

"But is he going to, sweetie I- Jake, I don't know what to say but I know you should talk."

He shakes his head. "No, no. He left and he doesn't deserve this. He won't get the happily ever after."

She swears he's never been so firm on any subject. "Can we discuss it a little?"

"No, I don't want him in my life, I got my happily ever after." He shrugs. "With you." She sighs. "I'm not prepared to give all that up-"

"Not asking you to, talk to your father."

* * *

><p>His dad didn't get the happily ever after and, he died three days after, Jake's feelings didn't change. He didn't even attend the funeral, but Amy and the girls did.<p>

I wanted to end this on a happy note, but unfortunately I can't. Many different ideas came around about how it could be sorted in my head but I stuck by non of them, I thought about what I'd do if it were me. I also want to tell you Missy got fully better, I can't. That common cold spread around and her kidneys got bad. But don't worry, she's fully OK and not dead.

I said happy note didn't I? Lemme try,

The baby was born, a boy. Dylan _Kenny_ Richard Peralta, Jake pretends not to notice his fathers name but every now and then he finds himself starting to like it.

There, I ended on a happy note. My wish is _complete! _

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>What did ya think?! I am sooo nervous about the last parts, not too pushy right? I always wonder. <em>**


End file.
